


Hello

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Hello by Adele</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

"Hello Kurt.... It's Zisteau.... I know it's been forever since.... you know.... but I was wondering if you'd like to meet and just talk....... I know there's a big difference between us... and millions of miles now.....

They say time is supposed to heal, Kurt, but I haven't healed at all. You were, and still are, my one and only. And god, does it hurt knowing your probably off being happy with another man. God it hurts. But, everything does these days. 

I'm still here, in California. I never left, it reminded me of you and how much I wish you were still here by my side. You know, it's hard, trying to remember when we both younger, so in love. Those were the great days. You and I, we were so happy..... and I'm so sorry. I blame it all on myself, really. I was so dumb. To even think I could've gotten away with something so stupid. Why was I so stupid? God.... I was so stupid. You were the best thing to ever happen to me and I threw it out the window..... I'm so, so, so sorry Kurt.

I'm sorry for breaking your heart Kurt. I'm sorry for everything I've done. You don't know how much I beat myself up over this. I know it's all my fault you left. I'm just hoping this one time you'll call back, if not to get back together, then just to talk. Maybe it'll let me finally get over you, which just doesn't seem possible at all. I know I've called a thousand times.... and I'm sorry.... I can't say it enough.

I love you red and blue. Forever and always."

~~~<3~~~

"Hello Zisteau.... It's Kurt..... I'm guessing your not home, but I think it's time we talked. There's a lot I need to tell you, really. Just so you know, it wasn't all your fault.... I made mistakes too. Ones I never wanted you to know about... but I really think it's time we both come clean. 

I also want you to know, time doesn't heal. I'm still hurting as much as you. Your my one and only and I was so dumb to let you slip away from me like that. I really hope things work out. I miss those days, when we were younger and so full of life. We were so in love. Our love had been so pure and so innocent. 

Call back soon Z, I love you. Forever and always." 

~~~<3~~~

"Zisteau...." Kurt says, tears welling up in his eyes, as he stares at the man he loved and lost. 

"Kurt...." Zisteau says hesitantly, still unbelieving that any of this was real "It's... It's really you." 

"Yeah Z, it's me."

All the two could do was stare at each other for the longest time. It had been forever since either of them had seen each other. So much had changed, their looks, themselves, but the one thing that hadn't changed, the pure love they felt for the other. That little spark that had always been there, through good and bad. That was love. True love. Something that could never be broken. 

"You wanna head to lunch to talk?" Zisteau eventually asks. 

"No.... I wanna be somewhere more private.... If that's ok I mean..." Kurt replies, that damn nervousness he'd always felt around Zisteau setting in.

"Of course." Zisteau says with a small smile, the one that always crept onto his face when Kurt was like this.

The two went to Zisteau's house and sat on the couch, facing each other. This had been a long time coming, yet they both weren't ready for this. But, they both knew it had to happen. For both of their sakes. 

They both spoke at the same time, causing them both to laugh, which didn't last long, as the somber mood settled back in. 

"Zisteau....." Kurt began, but got cut off. 

"No, no, Kurt, let me start. Please." Zisteau says. 

After getting a nod from Kurt, Zisteau continued. 

"I'm sorry. I really am Kurt. I don't truly know why I slept with Vechs. Maybe it's because that's what I wanted with you.... but you just seemed so.... I dunno.... innocent. I just couldn't imagine you being... you know... that way...." 

"You could've talked to me, Z. I was right there, Zisteau. I loved you.... I mean, I still do, but.... that's not the point." 

"I know Kurt.... I don't know why I didn't. I should've...... its what ruined us. And I know that." 

"It's not though......" Kurt whispers, tears welling up again. 

He didn't want to cry. But god did he hate himself for what he did. He was no better than Zisteau. He was the real reason the world crumbled beneath them. He really was. 

"What....?"

"I had promised myself, that when we got into a fight or something happened, that I'd forgive you and give you another chance......" Kurt couldn't hold back the tears anymore as he tried to tell Zisteau everything.

Zisteau wiped away a tear with the pad of his thumb, causing Kurt to shudder and lean into the touch. God he'd missed it. He'd missed everything about Zisteau..... but he couldn't forgive himself for what he'd done. 

"But.... that day that I found out about Vechs... I... I was so hurt and angry. I couldn't think straight... and.... and I.... I did something so stupid Zisteau.... I..." Kurt was having the hardest time trying to tell Zisteau, he was so ashamed of himself. 

"Kurt.... it's ok, I don't care what you've done...." Zisteau says gently.

"But... I do... Z...." Kurt says sadly "I left in such a rush..... and I went to Beef's and I slept with him.... I don't know why I did Z.... I really don't. I was just so angry. But afterwords, I was so mad at myself. I couldn't believe that I had just done that. I was so dumb Zisteau.... I ruined everything. I could've gone back to you and we could've made up and have everything go back to normal, but I couldn't. I couldn't face the fact that I had betrayed you in such a way." 

"..... You.... I mean... I.... we both...." Zisteau just couldn't comprehend what he'd been told. 

Kurt had slept with Beef. He had gone out of his way to do it too. But, Zisteau did deserve it in a way. He did sleep with Vechs. They had both done so much wrong, yet here they both were, sitting within touching distance, and they were both still in love. 

"I'm sorry Z..... I should've told you sooner...." Kurt says shakily. 

"I'm sorry too Kurt." Zisteau says.

They just stare at each other again, both trying to decipher the situation. They both loved each other, that was obvious. But, could they really be in a relationship again, after everything? 

".... Kurt.... I'm willing to the whole 'us' thing again, if you are." Zisteau says, taking Kurt's hands in his own. 

The contact made Kurt shudder with lust. He wanted Zisteau so badly. His body ached for Zisteau. He was hopelessly in love. Kurt leaned in and kissed Zisteau. It was soft, sweet, yet passionate. It was amazing, how perfectly their lips moved against the others. It was amazing how much Kurt and Zisteau had both missed this. 

"I'm.... I'm willing to... you know.... be 'us' again. It's been far too long." Kurt says after an impossibly long kiss was broken. 

"I love you red and blue." 

"I love you too Z." 

"Forever..." 

"And always."

They were truly in love. They both knew the day they meet that there was something. Their love was so deep, so true, that nothing could break it. No distance, no mistake, no dumb decisions. For true love can never truly be broken.


End file.
